


Goodbye Kiss

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asgardian Tony Stark, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: The last thing Anthony expects is for Loki to come to his forge upset only to kiss him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 48
Kudos: 495





	Goodbye Kiss

Anthony was having a productive day in his forge. Very few people had bothered him, allowing Anthony to finish most of his commissions. It allowed him the rare chance to experiment on some of the metal Loki had gifted him from Alfheim.

It was late afternoon and Anthony would have happily worked until the sun had fallen, bathing his smithy in darkness – if it weren’t for the door to his private parlour opening. He startled and looked over his shoulder, but a smile curved his lips at the sight of his friend.

“I thought you would be busy all day, Loki,” Anthony remarked.

The prince was always busy at court and with his princely duties. Anthony didn’t begrudge him that, he knew his friend would much rather spend time with him than around those who sneered at his every word.

See, Anthony had met Loki when they were very young. 

Loki had wanted to play with his brother, but when Thor had refused to let Loki spend time with him and his friends, Loki had run away.

He’d fled from the safety of the palace walls and into the city streets, feeling hurt and alone. He’d soon become lost and confused, and he’d eventually run into Anthony. 

Anthony had been doing chores for his father at the forge; carrying items from one merchant to another. Anthony didn’t remember why they’d started talking or what the conversation had been, only that Loki had wanted someone to play with and Anthony had happily agreed.

Loki had helped him with his duties and, when Howard didn’t need him anymore, Anthony had grabbed Loki’s hand and taken him to the fields. They’d spent over an hour together before the Einherjar swarmed on them. 

Loki had been taken away, but he’d made his way back only two days later, asking to play. Anthony had been delighted and hugged his new friend. They’d been close ever since, and not even the bridge between their status could keep them apart.

A century had passed, and Anthony was now a famed and talented weaponsmith who could socialise with the court on his own merit – but he always preferred to spend his time at Loki’s side.

It was why, any chance to see his friend was one that Anthony would happily take – only, today Loki didn’t look pleased to be here.

Anthony put down his project, his smile sliding from his face.

Normally, Loki was glad to visit him. He relaxed and smiled in a way that Anthony only ever saw when they were in Loki’s rooms. Loki felt at _ease_ at his forge. It was as much a home to him as his own chambers. 

But, now, Loki looked as white as the Dark Elves. 

“What’s wrong, Loki?”

He took a step towards his friend, and Loki met him halfway. His green eyes looked wild and he clutched at Anthony’s tunic.

“Anthony,” he gasped, his voice rough as if he’d screamed or howled.

“Loki?” Anthony gently touched his friend’s arms. “What has happened?”

Loki’s fingers trembled even as they uncurled from his shirt. Loki’s fingers tenderly brushed his jaw, surprising Anthony. They’d never been so intimate. His heart raced and he locked on Loki’s eyes.

“Anthony,” Loki said again, sounding wounded.

A moment later, Loki bent down and pressed their lips together. 

Anthony’s eyes widened even further and his fingers dug into Loki’s arms. He felt Loki flinch, but he didn’t pull away. His lips shifted against Anthony’s in the softest embrace and Anthony’s eyes finally fell closed.

He sighed and kissed back.

It wasn’t something he had thought much about. He’d told himself _not_ to think about it. Loki was a handsome, brilliant man – but he was a _prince_ , and Anthony didn’t dare to imagine anything more than friendship. If he did, he would only hurt himself.

But, Loki was kissing him – a long hidden and coveted fantasy was playing out in front of him – how could Anthony deny it?

His response made Loki gasp before he gave an agonised groan. He pressed even closer as if he wanted to melt into Anthony’s body. He kissed with passion and need – as if a cork had been released and everything was pouring out.

It crashed against Anthony like a wave – and yet, before he could surface and even try to respond back, Loki ripped away from him.

“ _No_ ,” he gasped, the word ragged as he turned away from Anthony.

He would have stepped back entirely if Anthony wasn’t holding onto him tightly. “Loki? What-”

“You aren’t,” he gasped. “You aren’t meant to _want_ -”

Loki cut himself off, but Anthony understood and it made his heart ache. He gentled his touch and stroked Loki through the leather of his jacket.

“But, I do, Loki.” He stepped closer and Loki tensed but didn’t pull away. “I have wanted you for a very long time.”

Loki swallowed and he was already starting to tremble. “ _No._ ”

“Yes,” Anthony insisted. He ducked in and pressed a very gentle kiss to Loki’s jaw. “And if wanting you is not enough. I can tell you something else.”

“ _Anthony_ ,” his voice sounded wretched. He was pleading and Anthony couldn’t tell if it was for him to stop or to keep going.

He chose the latter. Anthony shifted and murmured into the ear of his most important person.

“I love you, my Loki.”

Loki shuddered and from one moment to the next, his arms were wrapped around Anthony and dragging him close. There was no space between them, but Anthony didn’t mind. He just shifted to better clutch Loki back.

“Leave Asgard with me,” Loki whispered. Anthony startled and tried to shift and look at Loki, but he didn’t let Anthony move. “If… if you feel that way… then… then let me take us away.”

Anthony didn’t understand it. Loki might enjoy his time on Alfheim, he might love to travel but… Asgard was his home. He still wanted to do well by his family and his people. Why would he want to leave?

“I don’t understand. Why-”

Anthony stopped when Loki went rigid against him. His breathing also picked up and his nails dug into Anthony’s back. Anthony had never been as good at emotional cues as Loki, but even he could tell that his friend was on the knife edge of breaking.

Something was wrong, Anthony just didn’t understand what it was – and yet, in that moment, he didn’t care.

“It doesn’t matter,” Anthony hurried to say. His words made Loki give a small, pained whimper and Anthony shifted enough to kiss Loki’s cheek. “You know I will always choose to be with you.”

Loki’s response was to bury his face in Anthony’s neck. He didn’t say a word, but for the first time in their friendship Anthony had the feeling that Loki didn’t _believe_ him. Loki had always trusted Anthony’s loyalty and friendship before. Why would he doubt it now? Was it because there was a change to their relationship? Was it because he worried his parents would disapprove? Anthony was of low birth, but surely even they would not stand in the way of a love match?

But, maybe they would. 

Why else would Loki wish to flee from their realm and their homes?

Anthony didn’t know what was going on, but there was something else at play. Although he wanted to rejoice in the prince in his arms and the confirmation of their shared affection, there were more important things to worry about.

Loki still felt as fragile as glass in his arms, and Anthony didn’t know why it had happened or how to fix it. The only thing he could do was offer what he always had; his unending companionship and love.

For now, it seemed to be enough. 

And as Loki’s seidr came to life around them and swept them away from Asgard, Anthony felt relief that Loki had brought him along, rather than leaving him behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd in case you didn't work it out, Loki just found out he's jotun and was taking his "chance to kiss Anthony" but oh crap, Anthony likes him back! He didn't factor in that! Luckily, Anthony keeps hold of him so Loki can't run away alone.
> 
> He will, of course, eventually have to confess after putting it off for cuddles and a few guilty kisses. There will be drama and angst and pain but an eventual happy ending, because, we're a sucker for these boys getting their happiness :D


End file.
